Jane
'Jane '''is a minor character in the ''Evernight series. She was once the love interest of Balthazar More, back when he was human, and she apparently bears a strong resemblance to Bianca Olivier, which is partly why Balthazar is attracted to her. Biography Very little is known about Jane, as Balthazar is reluctant to talk about her. All that is really known about her is that she was born in the 1600's and lived in Balthazar's colonial village in America, not far from his own house. It is revealed in Balthazar's flashbacks in Balthazar that Jane was regarded as being an outsider by the Puritans, due to the fact her family were Roman Catholics and so regarded as being heretics. Balthazar did not care about this however and loved Jane, kissing her and even briefly considering converting to Catholicism himself so that he could marry her. Unfortunately, the night Balthazar was turned into a vampire, his sire John Redgrave and his companion Constantia kidnapped Jane and brought her and Charity to him. Jane was clearly terrified, asking Balthazar what was happening and if the their captors were "demons". He was told he could only make one of them into a vampire. Unwilling to lose his sister and believing Jane would be spared, Balthazar chose Charity and Jane was forced to watch in horror as Balthazar drained her blood. Instead of releasing Jane, however, Redgrave murdered her by breaking her neck with his bare hands and let Constantia feed on her corpse. Balthazar's horror and grief over Jane's death lead to him making a rule about never forming romantic attachments to humans, lest they suffer the same fate (though he ends up breaking this rule centuries later, after falling in love with Skye Tierney). Physical Appearance Jane is described as being a beautiful girl with long, dark red hair and green eyes. She apparently bears a strong physical resemblance to Bianca. Personality From what can be gathered from Balthazar's memories, Jane was a sweet-natured and carefree girl. She was rather forward-thinking for her time, which was particularly shown when she willingly kissed Balthazar - which would've been considered a very bold move for an unmarried girl in the 1600's. Jane did express some sadness and frustration over the fact she and Balthazar couldn't be together because of their different religions, but otherwise seemed to have quite a cheerful and playful disposition. She was utterly terrified of Redgrave and his tribe, looking to Balthazar for comfort and believing them to be demons. She sobbed in shock and terror when she witnessed Balthazar biting and killing his younger sister. Balthazar seemed to think that Jane would not be able to handle being a vampire and at one point wondered if she would've become immoral and bloodthirsty had he chosen to turn her, though this is purely speculation on Balthazar's part; he himself concedes he will never know how she would've turned out had she become a vampire. Balthazar seems to believe she is similar to Bianca, however, given how little we see of Jane's character, as well as the fact that Balthazar initially idealises Bianca as being overly similar to Jane, it is unclear how true this is. Appearances * Stargazer ''(seen in vision) * ''Afterlife ''(mentioned only) * ''Balthazar ''(appears in flashbacks) Trivia * Jane is the English form of the Old French Jehane, meaning "God is gracious". * Ironically, John is the masculine form of Jane and was the name Redgrave went by when he murdered Jane. * Interestingly, Bianca, who allegedly bears quite a resemblance Jane, is a fan of the novel ''Jane Eyre, whose title character is named Jane. Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters